


Life of the Party

by kory_anders



Series: Poetry and Painting [2]
Category: DC Universe
Genre: Angst, Kyle isn't in this much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: Jason thinks about his life





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Life of the Party by All Time Low. Bold is Jason, italics are Kyle
> 
> find me on tumblr at graysonannual

On the outside, Jason’s life seemed pretty awesome. Being on stage with his best friends, wild parties, crowds of adoring fans. It was nice, until the dark thoughts came back as they always did.

Jason stood up from where he had been draped across a chair in his hotel room. He looked out at the sea of people currently passed out on the floor. He didn’t recognize any of them, not really. There were a few faces Jason remembered meeting at the start of the night, but he was alone.

No one could really know him though. Not like his best friends or Kyle or his family. They didn’t know who he was yesterday and they won’t know who he’ll be tomorrow. Hell, not even Jason really knows that.

Jason walked into the bathroom, which was thankfully free off people despite how much champagne they all had to celebrate a successful start to tour. It really blew his mind sometimes at how much people could drink when someone else was providing the alcohol. The first lesson Jason learned was thrills don’t come for cheap and this was the price for following your dreams. He wondered if he even recognize himself anymore.

Jason splashed some water on his face and looked up at the mirror on the wall. He stared at his reflection for a moment before wiping his face off. Everything was just too much. He sat on the floor and pulled out his phone. Jason scrolled through countless pictures of everything that had happened that night. Finally, he exited his social media and brought up his contacts. Without a second thought, he pressed on Kyle’s name.

_Hey. Is everything alright? It’s late there._

**Yeah. I just. I keep thinking about you and how you’re there for me.**

_Always. What’s wrong?_

**Nothing. Everything? Idk I just can’t level myself out I guess.**

_Jay, it’s okay. I know how tough tour is for you but everything is fine and you’re going to feel better in the morning. Do you want me to call you?_

Jason thought for a moment before typing out a reply.

**No, I’m fine. Or I will be. I just can’t shake the homesick feeling.**

_This is all for a reason babe_

**Honestly what the fuck even is the reason anymore?**

_You love words and you love sharing them, especially with people who love them too_

**I love you**

_I_ _know you do. And you know I love you too_

**Yeah, okay. I’m coming back down to myself a bit. Gonna try and sleep some, call you tomorrow?**

_**I’ll be there to answer, whenever you need me** _

Jason sat in the bathroom for a few minutes trying to put himself back in the right place. Just talking to Kyle helped since he always seemed to know exactly what to say. He began to feel a bit better and made his way out of the bathroom and to the bed in the middle of the room. He would deal with all the people tomorrow.

As he lay on the bed, Jason thought about his life. Here he was, at four in the morning, trying to fix himself. It was hard trying to picture a life different from the one he currently had. Who would he be if he wasn’t this Jason? He couldn’t imagine himself without music. It had been such a huge part of his life for as long as he could remember. Sure a lot of people saw him as an end to a means, but more than enough people really did enjoy him and the words he spoke. Jason figured that the lesson still held true: thrills and people didn’t come for free. In this business, there was always a price to pay. He turned onto his side and shut his eyes, slowly shutting off his mind.

He wasn’t sure who he would be tomorrow, but he knew he’d be the life of the party.


End file.
